The size and resolution of screens (display sections) for portable terminal apparatuses such as smartphones and tablets have been increasing. With this increase, the proportion of power consumption of image display to the total power consumption of a portable terminal apparatus is increasing. For this reason, how to reduce the power consumption of image display for portable terminal apparatuses has been discussed.
For example, Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1 discloses a technique for solving such a problem. A portable terminal apparatus of PTL 1 reduces brightness of an image corresponding to at least one of predetermined periods before and after an image is changed. The portable terminal apparatus of PTL 1 thereby achieves a reduction in power consumption.